youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle
CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360's movie-spoof of "The Little Mermaid". It will be on YouTube. ''Cast: *Ariel - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)'' *''Eric - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog)'' *''Muriel Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as herself with her wife'' *''Eustace Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as himself with his farmer'' *''Flounder - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)'' *''Sebastian - Morton (Horton Hears A Who)'' *''Scuttle - Horton (Horton Hears A Who)'' *''King Triton - Chief (The Fox and the Hound)'' *''Ursula - Nightmare Moon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)'' *''Flotsam and Jetsam - Bud and Lou (Krypto the Superdog)'' *''Grimsby - Mushu (Mulan)'' *''Carlotta - Jenna (Balto)'' *''Chef Louis - Katz (Courage the Cowardly Dog)'' *''Max - Dino (The Flintstones)'' *''Glut the Shark - Shark (Jaws)'' *''Vanessa - Delilah (Krypto the Superdog)'' *''Priest - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Ariel's Sisters - Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Trixie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), and Rain (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron)'' *''Harold the Seahorse - Thumper (Bambi)'' *''Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - Alleycats (The Aristocats)'' *''Jig Dancing Sailors - Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2)'' *''Sailors during Storm - Flik, Atta, Dim, Hopper and the ants (A Bug's Life), Hyenas (The Lion King), and RJ and Vincent (Over the Hedge)'' *''Washerwomen - Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadence (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)'' ''Scenes: *The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles'' *''The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 2 - Morton's Concert ("Daughters of Chief")'' *''The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 3 - Twilight Sparkle at the Sunken Ship'' *''The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 4 - Twilight Sparkle Meets Horton'' *''The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 5 - Nightmare Moon Watches Twilight Sparkle'' *''The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 6 - "Part of Your World"'' *''The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 7 - To the Surface'' *''The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 8 - Storm at the Sea'' *''The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 9 - Courage is Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)")'' *''The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 10 - "Under the Sea"'' *''The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 11 - Twilight Sparkle's Hidden Treasure'' *''The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 12 - Nightmare Moon's Lair ("Poor Unforunate Souls")'' *''The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 13 - In Courage's Kingdom'' *''The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 14 - Dinner In The Castle ("Les Poissons")'' *''The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 15 - A Tour Of The Kingdom'' *''The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 16 - "Kiss The Girl"'' *''The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 17 - Nightmare Moon Takes Charge'' *''The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 18 - The Wedding Ship'' *''The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 19 - The Sun Sets'' *''The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 20 - Nightmare Moon's Wrath'' *''The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 21 - A Happy Ending'' *''The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 22 - End Credits'' Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Channels Category:Channel Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid 3 Spoofs Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Category:Alex's Classic Tales